


A Flaw in the Plan

by Gilli_ann



Series: Royal Wedding [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Merlin has a plan, but it backfires. Going for drinks with Gwaine is risky business.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Royal Wedding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A Flaw in the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LJ for the Camelot Drabble community's prompt 440 'Hangover'.

  
"Uurrggh," Merlin moaned, rolling over, fumbling for something that could shield his eyes from the light streaming through the windows. "I think I'm dying."

Arthur laughed, although softly. "I warned you about Gwaine. He's dangerous. He drinks everyone under the table."

"But he's so— charming," Merlin muttered weakly, before emitting a protracted groan. "Oh no, I think I'll be sick!"

"Try this," Arthur said, calmly handing Merlin a glass and a couple of pills. "Proven remedy for hangovers. You'll feel better in a moment."

Soon, Merlin was capable of sitting up in bed. He was so miserably pale that he nearly looked green. Arthur shook his head in bemused sympathy. 

Reaching out for his fiancé's hand, Merlin grimaced self-deprecatingly. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to let it go that far."

"No worries. Getting in over your head during drinks with Gwaine? Been there, done that, had the mother of all royal headaches to prove it."

"Really?"

"Of course. He and I have been friends since childhood. How could I avoid it?"

"That's one reason I did it, you know. I figured he'd be certain to spill secrets from your shared past. Something embarrassing for me to tease you with. Maybe something that would make me love you even more."

"And was it worth it, then?"

"Oh, it totally was! He told me— yes, he told me...." Merlin's voice trailed off, and he closed his eyes.

"What did he tell you?"

Merlin rubbed his temples. "I can't remember!" he wailed.


End file.
